Daydreamer
by Lala.Loves.Dino's
Summary: Shikamaru has a crush on Sakura. & His mind has control over him :  Lemon.


****

**Lala's back :) This is a Shikamaru and Sakura story. One-Shot. Our minds make us do very insane things  
dont you think? Well Enjoy! This story contains lemon. xDD**

* * *

I sat there looking at her. She was so damn beautiful. Perfect body. Big green eyes,my favorite color. She had a unique color of hair,really hot pink. I had to get her one way or another before anyone took her from me. I decided to take a stroll that morning and there she was. Sakura Haruno. The girl of my dreams in my face smiling at me. I returned the smile. I wonder if she liked me too or if he fan-boys got to her yet. Yes i am Shikamaru Nara but i was determined to get that beautiful,amazing,unique girl. I'm not as crazy as her Fan-boys because my mind has that covered. We we're now 16 and Naruto was barley going to turn 16 today so he was having a huge party and i planned to make my move on Sakura there. A pair of legs busted my bubble. Oh crap she's walking over here! Shit what do i do? Should i turn around and walk away? Too late.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun" She said as she blushed. _Come on Shikamaru talk to the girl! i thought._

"Oh hey Sakura."

"Yeah so anyways are you going to Naruto's party tonight?"

"I think so. Are you" I asked.

"Yepp,but i didnt want to go alone, so i was wondering if..uhm..you could..go w-with me?" _Damn she looks so cute when she's nervous. I wanted to just take her right there in public. I really did love her. My emotions we're always on the right path i thought to myself. _

"Shika? I mean if you dont wanna go that's okay"

"Ohh no no. Umm i would love to go with you Sakura."

"Cool then you can meet me at my house at 7:00 okay?"

"Yeah see you then Sakura"

"KK! Well better get going, if i wanna look _good _tonight." She said as she walked away.

"Okay bye!" I replied. _Dude you are such a baka. Wait what? I'm going to Naruto's party with Sakura Haruno! Holy Crap! I better go get ready._

-7:00 At Sakura's house-

'Knock Knock' A beautiful diamond answered the door my mouth fell open. She had her hair in an updo. A bright red silk dress that hugged her body so right. Red high heels. A red rose in her hair. Gorgeous make-up. She was the girl of my dreams. No second thoughts or anything. Now i saw her blushing which made me blush too.

"Well dont you look _handsome_?" I wore jeans that we're black and a button up shirt. Shoes of course. Converse!

"You dont look bad yourself" I smirked. "We should get going now it's 7:15"

"Oh yeah um just let me grab my purse. Come in make yourself comfortable" i walked inside pretty big house almost as big as the Hyugga's (don't know how to spell it xD) place. Then i heard her yelp as in pain. I rushed to where i heard her. She had blood coming down from her hand. "Woah let's get you cleaned up." She was healing herself and i was grabbing a towel and we both looked up at the same time and our faces we're so close my lips were so close. So i took the opportunity. I kissed her. She kissed me back. I licked her bottom lip to let me in and she did. I tasted her mouth. Cherry's,Yummy. We finally got into her room and i layed her down on the bed. I started taking my clothing off and she took off her dress.

"Sakura?"

"yes?"

"I love you" i blushed.

"Really? Well Shikamaru i love you too" Now she blushed.

I was left in nothing but my boxers, and she only had her bra and panties on. She looked like a C cup. _Not bad. I thought_. She quickly ripped my boxers off and at the same time i ripped her bra off. She stood up and grabbed my hard member. She rubbed the tip. "Ughh..Sakura" The next thing i knew she had my whole member in her mouth. I couldnt help but moan in pleasure. "Sakura.." I said breathless. She was going faster and harder. Then stopped.

"My turn" I told her.

I layed her on her back and went down south and rubbed her clit first really slow just to tease her and then i stuck a finger into her. "Shika.." She yelped. I added a second finger and then the third because she was going crazy. "SHIKA!" Yepp i hit the spot. Then i put her legs over my shoulders and stuck my tongue into her clit. Damn she was wet. So sexy. Her face was so beautiful. She looked so sexy grabbing the sheets. Then i went back to her stomach and then to her breast. I put my mouth on one and sucked on it while my hand massaged the other one she moaned so sexy that i was going insane. I found her lips again and kissed them softly. She felt my member on her clit and i was pretty hard.

"Shika please." She begged.

"Please what?" I teased

"Make me cum shika please"

I positioned myself into her entrance and she nodded. I entered her slowly and we both moaned. It felt so good being inside of her. Her being a virgin was even better. "Damn baby you are tight!" I commented.

"uhhh..shika..ughh"

I finally got all of me inside her and i waited for her to adjust to my size. I felt her juices all over my member and couldnt help but moan. "Shika cum in me!" And as she said that i did we both moaned so loud. I moved in her faster and her back arched to give me more space. I couldn't help but tell her over and over again how beautiful she was. "Shika faster,harder baby" She said.

"Okay babe". She was going crazy as she met her second climaxe. "Babe,get up real quick and turn around." She did as i said. I grabbed her waist and stuck my member up her ass. Now her ass was _**tight**_. She was defiantly a virgin. "ughh..ahh" i grunted.

"Baby go deeper" She ordered me. I did. I let my seed out. I moaned loud and she screamed my name.

We both layed on eachothers side.

"Shikamaru,i love you"

"Ha i love you too Sakura"

"SHIKAMARU WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" My mom yelled.

_Fuck it was another dream! _

"SHIKAMARU YOUR GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL!"

* * *

**Haha. Didn't i tell you our minds make us do insane things? Poor Shikamaru still dreaming about Sakura.**

**Please Review and tell me how you think it was! Laters!**

**.Dino**


End file.
